Casa llena
by Diego2586
Summary: Roxas y Xion va a quedarse con su primo Axel, y sus compañeros de habitación muchas, incluyendo la hermosa Sora. Se Roxas enamorarse de él, o el pasado se interponga en su camino. Yaoi, RoxSor, no me gusta, no lo lea. Calificación M para más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, suspirando. Luego miró alrededor de la habitación en que estaba, de pronto consciente de que no estaba en su habitación de siempre. Al principio se sintió confundido.

" _¿Qué ... dónde estoy?_ ' , se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces recordó.

_**El día antes**_

Miró a su madre, a su padre, después a su madre de nuevo.

"... ¿Qué dijo?" -preguntó, asombrado ante lo que acababa de oír.

"Tú y tu hermana se va a vivir con sus primos." Su madre repite. Miró a la chica de pelo negro a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó. Su madre se encogió de hombros.

"Roxas, ya te lo dije. Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, y no nos iremos los dos solos en casa. Sus primos han amablemente se ofreció para llevarle hasta que volvamos." Ella explicó. Roxas suspiró.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" le pidió a su hermana gemela, Xion. Su padre se encogió de hombros.

"Alrededor de dos meses, más o menos." Él contestó. Mandíbula Roxas caído.

"Dos meses! Usted espera que vivamos con personas totalmente desconocidas para dos meses!" -gritó. Su madre suspiró ruidosamente.

"Roxas, no son extraños. Son familia, y sólo porque no los he visto en años, no quiere decir que sean los extraños." Ella gimió, sabiendo que no iba a escapar de esto. Se volvió a Xion.

"Supongo que es mejor hacer las maletas". Él dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y los dos se fue arriba.

_**Dos horas más tarde**_

Roxas y Xion se bajó del tren en la estación de Villa Crepúsculo. Miraron a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo recordaba vagamente.

"Ver a alguien?" Xion preguntó. Roxas negó con la cabeza. De pronto se volvió y vio a un hombre con el pelo rojo llameante que venía hacia ellos.

"Um ... Xion? Creo que lo encontré." dijo, sonriendo. Xion se volvió, y su rostro se iluminó.

"De ninguna manera". -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Roxas corrió y abrazó al hombre.

"Axel, porque ya no nos dijo que se alojaban con vosotros!" -gritó. Xion corrió y lo abrazó también. Axel sonrió, su pelo carmesí se disparó de nuevo. Había boca abajo púrpura lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Hola chicos, mucho tiempo sin verte. Dios, ustedes crecieron." dijo. "Vamos chicos, espera a ver mi casa." dijo. Ellos siguieron, cargando sus maletas en su Ferrari rojo brillante ...! "

"Whoa, esto es tuyo?" Roxas boquiabierto. Axel sonrió.

"Yep. De todos modos, vamos, tenemos que encontrar ustedes una habitación en la casa." dijo. Xion miró con curiosidad, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Ya verás lo que quiero decir." dijo.

XxXxX

Casa de Axel era enorme. Tres historias, con una enorme valla cerrada alrededor de un patio enorme. Axel detuvimos en la entrada y ayudó a los gemelos con sus cosas. La casa era incluso mejor en el interior. Los techos altos y candelabros de cristal fueron las características de casi todas las habitaciones, y una escalera de caracol que conducía enorme en las plantas superiores.

"Chicos, estoy en casa! Y ME TRAJO LOS NUEVOS INVITADOS!" Axel bramó. Roxas miró a Xion, quien se encogió de miró a ellos, sonriendo.

"Por cierto, yo no soy el único que vive aquí". dijo. De repente, un niño de alrededor de la edad de Axel delimitada por las escaleras. Tenía el pelo rubio en una especie de salmonete se disparó hacia arriba, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Axel, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"HI AXY!" -gritó. Axel se rió.

"Chicos esta es Demyx". dijo. Otro muchacho bajó las escaleras. Tenía el pelo de color pizarra que cubría la mitad del rostro.

"Y este es su novio, Zexion". Axel añadido. Demyx se echó a reír, abrazar Zexion y dándole un beso.

"Ew, conseguir una habitación!" Roxas se rió. Demyx frunció el ceño.

"¿Tienes un problema?" -preguntó, mirando realmente daño. Roxas se puso rojo.

"Um ... no, yo ... lo siento. Yo no tengo un problema. Uh ... yo también." dijo. Demyx sonrió.

"Oh, está bien. Lo siento, yo sólo odio la homofobia". dijo. Xion se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Wow, Rox. Cinco minutos y ya has cabreado a alguien." dijo. Roxas frunció el ceño.

"Cállate, Xion." murmuró. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien más vino abajo. Ella era más joven y tenía el pelo rubio, seguido de una chica que parecía similar, más viejo y solo con el pelo rojo.

"Se trata de Kairi, y eso es Namine. Ella es la más joven." Axel dijo. Namine frunció el ceño.

"Usted no tiene que decirle a todos que". ella resopló. Axel se rió, pero no dijo nada. Después de los dos era un niño tal vez un año mayor que Roxas, con el pelo plateado y llamativos ojos de color turquesa.

"Eso es Riku." Axel dijo. El chico de cabello plateado asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y Roxas devolvió el gesto. A continuación, dos personas vinieron abajo. Uno de ellos era una niña, de pelo rubio y que parecía que tenía la antena, y un chico con pelo ... rosa. Roxas casi se echó a reír.

"Este es Larxene, y el que tiene el pelo extravagante es su novio Marluxia. Ya no vive aquí". Axel dijo. Larxene se acercó y miró a Roxas.

"Él es un poco lindo. Estoy de acuerdo". dijo. Roxas se puso rojo brillante de nuevo, y Xion se echó a reír.

"Larxene, déjalo en paz." dijo una morena que había bajado las escaleras. Tenía radiantes ojos azules, y Roxas no podía dejar de mirar. Xion se inclinó.

"Hubba Hubba". dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Se trata de Sora." Axel dijo. La morena sonrió locamente y le tendió una mano.

"Mucho gusto". dijo. Roxas se la estrechó.

"Eso es todo. Todos ellos viven aquí ... excepto Marluxia, pero que está aquí todo el tiempo, así que puede ser que también viven aquí. De todos modos, los chicos, estos son mis primos, Roxas y Xion. Sus padres se han ido por unos meses, por lo que que vas a quedar con nosotros ". dijo.

"Hola Roxas y Xion." todos dijeron exactamente al mismo tiempo.

"Me siento como que estoy en una reunión de AA". Xion dijo en tono de broma. Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

XxXxX

Roxas puso su maleta en su habitación y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era enorme, y la cama parecía que se podría encajar tres personas con espacio de sobra. Suspirando, salió de la habitación y bajó a la entrada de nuevo. Escuchar, oír la gente en la habitación de al lado y se fue pulg Xion ya estaba allí, y todo el mundo estaba hablando.

"Roxie" Sora chilló cuando él caminó pulg Roxas frunció el ceño.

"No me llames así." dijo. Acercándose, se sentó en el único asiento libre, al lado de Sora.

"Así que ... ¿por qué todo el mundo ... además de Marluxia, por supuesto ... vivir aquí contigo, Axel?" Xion preguntó. Axel se encogió de hombros.

"Todo el mundo tiene su propia historia." dijo. Roxas miró a todos ellos, preguntándose qué era la historia de todos. Él no tenía que preguntarse mucho tiempo, porque algunos de ellos empezaron a hablar.

"Bueno, yo realmente no tengo una historia." dijo Larxene. "Yo soy primo de Axel, y yo necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, así que déjame dormir aquí. Por supuesto, eso fue hace dos años, pero yo no quería estar en otro sitio." explicó. Roxas miró a Demyx y Zexion.

"Axel es mi mejor amigo, así que me fui a vivir con él tan pronto como llegó a la casa." Demyx dijo, sonriendo. Zexion todavía tenía un aspecto deprimido, y no dijo nada.

"Me fui cuando mis padres me pilló a punto de tener sexo con una chica y la pateó hacia fuera. Trataron de hacerme dejar de verla, pero me negué y fue a vivir con Axel. Habíamos sido amigos desde hace tiempo. De todos modos, el familia niña salió de la próxima semana y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces, pero no puedo ir a casa. " Riku dijo.

"Eso es horrible." Xion dijo. Riku sonrió amablemente a ella.

"Está bien. Es mucho mejor vivir aquí de lo que nunca estaba en casa." dijo. Xion sonrió también. Roxas miró a Kairi y Naminé.

"Nuestros padres murieron hace cinco años. Axel nos encontró en la calle y nos llevó pulg" Kairi dijo con tristeza. Namine bajó la vista al suelo.

"Lo siento." Roxas dijo, sin saber qué más decir. Kairi asintió.

"¿Y tú, Sora?" Xion preguntó. Roxas miró al chico. Estaba pálido, como si estuviera temiendo esto.

"Yo ... yo no quiero hablar de eso." dijo en voz baja. Se veía muy molesto, y Roxas no iba a empujar.

"Eso está bien. Usted no tiene que decirnos si usted no quiere." dijo. Sora miró por suerte. Roxas sonrió.

"De todos modos, eso es prácticamente todo. Ya que estás aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y puedes ir a donde sea, cuando sea, siempre y cuando usted me diga primero. Y no me refiero a preguntarme, me refiero a caminar hacia la habitación, digamos 'Axel, vamos al centro comercial' y se van. " dijo. Roxas miró fijamente, pensando que había terminado, pero él siguió adelante.

"Sólo hay una regla que voy a aplicar mientras estás aquí. Nada de alcohol en la casa. A todos. Eso también significa que usted salga emborracharse, no volver a casa. Conseguir una habitación de motel, dormir en el coche en el camino de entrada, no me importa, pero no vuelvas hasta que estés sobrio. Got aprendido de memoria? " dijo. Roxas y Xion asintió. Con eso, todos se fueron, y Roxas y Xion se quedaron solos en la enorme sala de estar, mirando el uno al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Roxie" gritó la morena. Se arrojó a Roxas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Roxas se quedó sin aliento, tratando desesperadamente de llegar al otro chico fuera de él.

"S ... Entonces ... ra ... No puedo ... respirar ... ayuda!" él jadeó. Sora finalmente dejar ir cuando se dio cuenta que estaba estrangulando el muchacho.

"Oh, lo siento Roxie. Vamos, vamos a la ciudad!" -gritó. Roxas miró con escepticismo.

"¿Por qué?" , se preguntó. Sora se encogió de hombros.

"Porque". , respondió. Roxas suspiró.

"Ni siquiera estoy vestida." -dijo, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones de pijama negro ... y su torso desnudo. No se había puesto una camisa cuando él se vino abajo. Sonrojándose ligeramente, miró a Sora, que parecía como si se hubiera realizado de pronto Roxas no tenía camisa. Era de color rojo brillante, y en serio parecía que estaba tratando de no mirar.

**Punto de vista: Roxas**

Es una especie de mono cuando está sonrojándose.

**Punto de vista: Sora**

OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!

Él es tan caliente!

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Roxas sonrió.

"Lo siento, voy a vestirme y nos vamos." dijo. Sora asintió.

"Sí, está bien." dijo, mirando a otro lado. Roxas sonrió a su vergüenza y se fue arriba. Rápidamente me vestí, tirando de un negro camiseta y pantalones vaqueros que eran de un tamaño demasiado grande. Se puso el cinturón y volvió a la cocina, donde Sora estaba esperando.

"Muy bien, vamos." dijo. Sora sonrió brillantemente.

XxXxX

Una hora más tarde Sora había comprado objetos inútiles suficientemente aleatorios para llenar un cuarto de vuelta a la casa, y por supuesto Roxas llevaba todo. Estaban sentados en un restaurante pequeño, prácticamente vacío cuando Roxas decidió preguntar.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo lo acaban de estar con Axel?" , se preguntó. Sora sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

"Mi ... mis padres y yo ... no se llevaban bien ...", dijo. Se negó a entrar en ella después de eso. Roxas decidió no empujar, y rápidamente cambió de tema.

"Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no mirar esta mañana. ¿Ve algo que le gusta?" -preguntó, sorprendido por el tono de su voz sugerente. Sora pareció notar también, porque de inmediato se puso rojo brillante y desvió la mirada.

"Yo ... eh ... bueno ... yo ..." tartamudeó. Roxas se rió.

"Eres tan adorable!" -gritó. Sora dejó de hablar y se centró intensamente en su hamburguesa. Dentro de la hora siguiente estaban de vuelta en la casa, y ayudó a Roxas Sora traer sus artículos inútiles a su habitación. Cuando llegó a la habitación que le sorprendió completamente. Toda la sala estaba vacía a excepción de una cama, un sofá y una cómoda que se cerró limpiamente. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. La cama estaba hecha perfectamente, las cortinas echadas hacia atrás, y todo el lugar parecía demasiado limpio. No había ni una sola foto en la habitación. Estaba desnudo, negro y paredes blancas para que coincida con el suelo ajedrezado.

"Es tan puro ...". Roxas dijo, todavía en estado de shock. Sora se rió.

"Sí, me gusta el orden. No soporto cuando hay un desastre". dijo. Roxas miró a los muchos objetos inútiles que había comprado. En su mayoría eran baratijas de vidrio que usted esperaba ver en una vieja abuela manto. Roxas frunció el ceño, pero no se molestó en decir nada.

"Usted sólo puede poner los de la puerta. Vamos, vamos a ver si Axel y Kairi necesita ayuda con la cena." dijo. Roxas asintió con la cabeza, colocando las bolsas en el suelo y después de Sora a la cocina.

XxXxX

Después de la cena, Sora volvió a subir a su habitación, y se unió a Roxas Axel, Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Demyx y Zexion en la sala de estar. Todos ellos hablaban de cosas más bien sin sentido, y por lo general lo pasamos bien. De repente hubo un choque espantoso de arriba. Sonaba como el cristal smashing, y que venía de la habitación de Sora. Roxas se levantó rápidamente, pero Larxene levantó de un salto y empujó Roxas hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes, sólo Sora ser torpe. Voy a asegurarme de que está bien." -dijo, corriendo por las escaleras. Roxas frunció el ceño, pero obedeció, sentándose de nuevo y volver a unirse a la conversación. Por fin se decidió a apagar en la noche, y se fue arriba. A medida que se iba a su cuarto, oyó voces en Sora, y él no podía dejar de escuchar. Sonaba como Namine y Larxene.

"Mira, lo entiendo. Pero hay que tener más cuidado. Tenemos invitados ahora. Así que a menos que te sientas como derramarlo todo, le sugiero que bajar la voz." Larxene.

"Ella tiene razón Sora. Usted tiene que tener cuidado. Mantén la calma y trata de no ser demasiado excitado." Eso fue Namine.

"Sí ... bueno, lo intentaré. Siento chicos". Eso fue Sora. Roxas frunció el ceño de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Suspirando, se fue a su habitación y se desnudó, reemplazando sus ropas con un par de pantalones de pijama blanco y una vez más dejando de usar una camisa.

**Dream Roxas: POV**

Estoy caminando por un largo pasillo. Todo a mi alrededor es de color negro, y es honesta realmente espeluznante. Pero, de repente hay una luz al final. Corro, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de la oscuridad asfixiante.

Llego a la luz, y enmarcado en él es una figura delgada con el pelo de punta.

"Sora!" Trato de decir, pero ningún sonido sale. Me acerco, y se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo cálidamente. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo que hace que mi cara de color rojo. Para mi gran sorpresa (y, lo admito, el placer leve) es completamente desnuda. Por suerte, la oscuridad cubre la mitad inferior.

"Sora". Repito. Esta vez realmente decir su nombre. Sigue sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Has encontrado algo?" , se preguntó. Acabo de convertir más rojo. Entonces él hace algo que me sorprende totalmente. Se necesitan dos pasos rápidos hacia delante y me besa. Nos besamos durante unos minutos.

Es maravilloso ...

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Ojos Roxas se abrieron de golpe y echó el cerrojo en posición vertical, jadeando pesadamente. Miró a su alrededor.

" _De vuelta en el mundo real. Es una pena, que era un buen sueño._ ' pensó para sus adentros. Se encogió de hombros, se levantó, dando cuenta de una ligera molestia ..., y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño (sí, su propio cuarto de baño) y encender la ducha. Asegurarse de que el agua estaba caliente, salió y se paró en el calor por mucho tiempo ... y aliviar a sí mismo si su malestar. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a bajar el agua hasta que estaba helada, finalmente, apagar y salir.

"Maldita sea, ahora tengo frío ..." susurró, temblando. "Realmente tengo que dejar de hacer eso." Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su habitación y se transforma en pijama limpio. Suspirando de nuevo, volvió a su cama ... y sentí a alguien más en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba allí. Sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, enmarcada en la luz de la luna, era Sora. Se veía un poco perdido.

"Sora?" Roxas dijo en voz baja. La morena cabeza de repente rompió para arriba, como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

"Roxas?" dijo en respuesta. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.

"Sora, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?" Roxas preguntó. Sora miró por un momento, como si estuviera en una nube. Entonces hizo algo que nunca esperaba Roxas. Se inclinó y le besó. Ojos Roxas 'salió desviado por un minuto.

**Punto de vista: Roxas**

Omigod!

Esto no es un sueño. Él realmente me besaba. ¿Qué está pasando!

**Punto de vista: Normal**

Sora finalmente se alejó después de unos segundos, miró a Roxas como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando, entonces cerró los ojos y se desplomó. Roxas atrapado al muchacho bronceado en sus brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación, colocándolo suavemente en la cama.

"Eso fue raro ... ¿qué ha pasado?" -se dijo-. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá por la ventana de Sora y cerró los ojos.

Después de unos minutos se deriva en un sueño oscuro, sin sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Grité mientras muele en mí, no a mi mismo no gritar su nombre. Se inclinó y me besó tan profundamente me sentía como si fuera una parte de mí. Empujando con un ritmo perfecto, él jadeaba mientras yo gemía cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente lanzamos juntos, llamando a cada uno el nombre del otro._

XxXxX

Sora ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba jadeando, cubierto de sudor y duro del sueño.

" _Dios, que estaba caliente ..._ ", pensó. Suspirando, se sentó ...

Y vio Roxas durmiendo en el sofá de su habitación. Encendido de color rojo brillante, dejó escapar un pequeño chillido. Esto parecía la cosa incorrecta a hacer, porque Roxas bostezó y se incorporó lentamente.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente". dijo. Sora sólo se sonrojó, manteniendo su cobija hasta la cintura.

"Buenos días ... ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?" , se preguntó. Roxas volvió a bostezar.

"¿No te acuerdas de anoche?" , se preguntó. Sora pasó de rojo brillante a pálido en menos de un segundo.

' _Oh, Dios ... lo hicimos ... fue que real?_ ' pensó.

"No, ¿qué ha pasado?" -le preguntó en voz alta. Roxas se encogió de hombros.

"Me desperté, tenía una ducha, y cuando volví a mi habitación estuviera allí. Usted fue ... no sé, en un trance, supongo. Me dijo su nombre y usted ... se desmayó". dijo, decidido a dejar de lado el beso. "Entonces me trajo aquí y se desmayó en el sofá."terminó. Sora suspiró.

"Realmente me hizo eso? Yo no me acuerdo de nada". dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Tal vez usted estaba sonámbulo". sugirió. Sora asintió.

"Espera, ¿por qué estabas tomando una ducha en el medio de la noche?" , se preguntó. Roxas se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió maliciosamente.

"La misma razón que tienes que cobija hasta la barbilla." dijo. Sora, una vez más se puso rojo brillante. Roxas se rió.

"De todos modos, voy a vestirme. Te sugiero que tomar una ducha fría. Eso ayuda." dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Sora suspiró, todavía roja, y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

XxXxX

"Roxas, te ves como el infierno." Axel dijo que cuando el rubio entró en la cocina. Era cierto. Cuando Roxas se había visto a sí mismo en el espejo del baño que casi le da un ataque al corazón. Su cabello por lo general-que desafía la gravedad había ido plana y ... no-desafiando la gravedad-, y había círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

"Sí, me acosté en el sofá de Sora anoche." dijo. Axel levantó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué, dígame, ¿usted dormir en el sofá de Sora anoche?" , se preguntó. Roxas rodó los ojos.

"Él se presentó en mi habitación la noche anterior, el sonambulismo, supongo. Luego se acaba de desmayar, así que me lo trajo de vuelta a su habitación y se quedó allí para asegurarse de que no se inició dando vueltas una y ser atropellado por un camión de 18 ruedas o algo así. " , respondió. Axel casi se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Roxas preguntó. Axel negó con la cabeza.

"¿De dónde sacaste un camión de 18 ruedas de? Las personas normales sólo decir coche o autobús, o algo así. Usted, por otra parte, por ejemplo de 18 ruedas. ¿Y por qué un camión de 18 ruedas que conducir alrededor de mi jardín ? Sabes el patio está cercado, ¿verdad? " , se preguntó. Roxas se encogió de hombros, tomando un pedazo de tostada del plato de Axel.

"Oye, eso es mío!" dijo. Roxas miró, y la lamió, degustación de mantequilla de maní y jalea de frambuesa.

"¿Lo quieres de vuelta?" -preguntó, ofreciendo la pieza a Axel. El adolescente pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

"Keep it." dijo. Roxas sonrió y le dio un mordisco.

"Por lo tanto, usted y Sora parece bastante cerca." Axel dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Supongo". , respondió. Axel suspiró.

"Quiero decir, él realmente le gustas. Yo no creo que él ha sido esta amistad con nadie fuera del grupo en un largo tiempo".dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Supongo que le gusta demasiado. Él es muy agradable." dijo. Axel volvió a suspirar.

"Mira, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que ha tenido un pasado difícil. Usted parece hacerlo feliz. ¿No lo arruines, o todos en esta casa te va a matar. Todos en ocasiones separadas." dijo. Roxas sonrió a la pequeña broma.

"No te preocupes. No voy a hacerle daño. Realmente me gusta de él." dijo. Axel sonrió y tiró un pedazo de pan a la rubia.

"Llevad mi tostada y te dan la cara-pan". dijo. Roxas se echó a reír.

XxXxX

"¡Adelante!" llamado Naminé, respondiendo a la suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. Sora abrió la puerta y lentamente caminó pulg

"Hey, Nami". dijo. Ella sonrió.

"Hey, Sor. Pase, usted no tiene que tener miedo. Yo no muerden". dijo. Sora se rió y miró a su alrededor. La sala ha hablado mucho de la joven rubia. Las paredes y el suelo eran todos blancos, lo mismo que todos los muebles.

"Me gusta el blanco. Es limpio y brillante. decía cuando se le preguntó sobre las paredes incoloras. Sin embargo, las paredes estaban cubiertas con todos los dibujos de la niña jamás se ha hecho. Al principio, no eran muy buenas, sólo garabatos sencillos de personas y lugares. Sin embargo, a medida que se fue a lo largo de las paredes, los dibujos rápidamente mejoró hasta casi había dibujos realistas.

"Nami, necesito hablar con usted." Sora dijo. Namine asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama, haciendo un gesto de Sora a reunirse con ella. Tenía un cuaderno de dibujo hacia fuera y poco a poco iba dibujando una nueva cara.

"¿Qué pasa, Sor?" -le preguntó. Sora suspiró.

"IthinkIlikeRoxas". murmuró. Namine le dirigió una mirada.

"No murmullo, su mala educación". dijo. Sora se quejó en voz alta.

"Le dije que yo pienso como Roxas". repitió. Namine ojos se iluminaron.

"Sora, eso es genial! Ya era hora de que encontraste a alguien. Siempre supe que eras gay también." -dijo, sonriendo. Sora suspiró, con la cabeza caída.

"Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que le gusto?" Namine preguntó. Sora volvió a gemir.

"Bueno, el sueño de él me golpeaba podría haberlo hecho." dijo. Namine echó a reír. Sora se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

"No es divertido!" -gritó. Namine, jadeando en busca de aliento y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no es sino la forma en que dijo que era. Era tan adelante, que no me lo esperaba." dijo ella, su risa finalmente suspiró.

"Así que realmente crees que sientes algo por él?" -le preguntó. Sora se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Es que ... creo que es más que quiera, pero menos que el amor. Sólo una especie de atracción, supongo." asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Sora la miró.

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" , se preguntó. Namine hizo un atento 'hmm' y puso su lápiz.

"Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco y ver qué pasa. Si es sólo una atracción, que podría no ser verdaderos sentimientos. Creo que deberías seguir gastando tiempo con él y ver cómo se siente. Si comienza a sentirse más , entonces usted debe decírselo. Actuar sobre sus sentimientos. Pero si empiezas a sentir que tal vez lo que realmente se preocupa por él, no quiere sólo diga que usted puede estar enamorada de él. " dijo. Sora asintió.

"Sí, eso no iba a terminar bien". dijo. Namine asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Gracias, Nami. Me tengo que ir, me voy a la ciudad con Axel y Larxene esta tarde. ¡Nos vemos más tarde. Luvs ya Nami!"dijo, dejando. Namine sonrió.

"Luvs ya demasiado Sor." ella respondió.

XxXxX

"Hey Xion?" Roxas preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Xion similar asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

"¿Qué pasa Rox?" -le preguntó. Roxas caminó pulg

"Necesito hablar con usted." dijo. Xion entró y se dejó caer en su cama. Roxas se unió a ella, mirando el techo.

"Lo que está pasando debajo de ese pelo que desafía la gravedad?" -le preguntó. Roxas se rió.

"Bueno, creo que me gusta Sora." dijo. Xion asintió.

"Lo entiendo. Es hermoso." dijo. Roxas dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene su forma de pensar pensador?" Xion continuó. Roxas suspiró.

"No sé. Cada vez que estoy con él me siento tan feliz. Es como si fuera contagioso. Y cada vez que sonreía mi estómago se mueve de un tirón. Por no hablar Creo que tipo de coquetear con él sin querer." dijo. Xion se rió.

"Sí, siempre haces eso cuando estás en el amor." ella respondió. Roxas frunció el ceño.

"Yo no". dijo. "I Do?" Xion asintió.

"Bro Lo siento, pero es la verdad." dijo. Roxas suspiró.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?" , se preguntó. Xion se encogió de hombros.

"Pase más tiempo con él. Mira a ver si él siente lo mismo. Si lo hace, usted es un hijo de puta poco de suerte, pero si no, al menos que llegue a pasar tiempo con él." ella respondió. Roxas se rió.

"¿Acabas de jurar?" dijo. Xion se encogió de hombros.

"Si. De todos modos, se ha ido contigo. Voy a almorzar con Riku esta tarde." dijo. Roxas se rió, levantándose.

"Gracias. Te quiero, Xi". dijo. Xion sonrió.

"Yo también te quiero, Rox". dijo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Roxas se dejó caer en el sofá suave junto a Sora, que estaba viendo El último exorcismo con Xion, Namine, Axel, Larxene y Riku. La película estaba empezando a conseguir miedo, ya las 11:00 de la noche, con las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y el televisor se presentó muy fuerte, todo el mundo era más que un poco de miedo.

"¿Dónde está Demyx y Zexion?" Roxas se le preguntó durante una de las partes menos interesantes. Axel se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente conseguir subir ocupado." dijo. Roxas se rió.

"Conseguir ocupado? ¿De verdad dijo eso?" , se preguntó. Axel se encogió de hombros, y de repente hubo un ruido fuerte arriba.

"OW! WATCH IT Demyx!" Zexion gritó. Todos en la sala estalló en carcajadas. Entonces se oyó un grito en la película, y gritó a todos. Sora saltó un pie en el aire y de inmediato se agarró a Roxas, enroscándose en su hombro. Roxas no le importaba en absoluto, pero él se dio cuenta de Riku le da una mirada. Simplemente lo ignoró y disfrutamos de la cercanía de Sora.

Por último, la película terminó, y Sora aflojó su agarre en Roxas.

"Usted sabe ... que era una película sorprendentemente malo". Larxene dijo rotundamente. Todos asintieron, incluyendo Sora, que seguía acurrucado en el hombro de Roxas. Axel miró a él, y el rubio simplemente desvió la mirada, sonriendo. Todo el mundo miraba los créditos en silencio, sin nada que hacer, pero no quería ir arriba y el riesgo de sufrir otro incidente con Demyx y Zexion. Cuando los créditos se terminaron nadie se movió tampoco, sólo mirando a su alrededor, desafiando a alguien más para ir en primer lugar.

De pronto Roxas miró a Sora, y se sorprendió al encontrar al niño dormido. Suspirando, se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la morena y lo levantó.

"Parece que yo soy el primero. Si yo grito, todos vienen corriendo. Todos a la vez." dijo en voz baja. Todo el mundo se rió en voz baja, nadie quiere molestar a Sora. Sonriendo, Roxas se lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Desafortunadamente, la habitación de Sora, como la suya, estaba en el tercer piso, mientras que Demyx y de Zexion era sólo en el segundo, y tuvieron que pasar para llegar arriba.

"OH DIOS, Demyx! SÍ, SÍ, MÁS DURO! OH MY GOD!" alguien gemía dentro de la habitación, obviamente Zexion. Roxas se volvió rojo brillante y continuó caminando. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de Sora y la abrió, contento de que no se ha cerrado completamente. Sin duda, hizo las cosas más fáciles. Caminando hacia la cama, colocó a niño en el suelo con suavidad, mirando su rostro en la luz de la luna. Fue hermoso. Roxas se sonrojó ligeramente y se volvió para irse.

De pronto, una mano agarró la muñeca de Roxas, y se volvió para ver a Sora mirándolo con ojos cansados.

"Por favor ... no te vayas. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?" , se preguntó. Roxas se sonrojó de nuevo, y luego sonrió.

"Sí, claro. Voy a cerrar las cortinas, y me vuelvo". dijo. Sora sonrió y soltó la muñeca de Roxas. Roxas cruzó la habitación y corrió las cortinas cerradas. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad repentina. Luego caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Sora. La morena seguía despierto, y él se habían retirado las cubiertas de Roxas.

"¿Te importa si me quito la camisa?" preguntó el rubio. Sora negó con la cabeza, y Roxas sacó la camisa por la cabeza, colocándola en el sofá. El se metió en la cama junto a Sora, poniendo de su lado y mirando al chico bronceado. Sora cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Roxas.

"¿Esto está bien?" , se preguntó. Roxas asintió.

"Si. Está bien." -susurró-. Se sentía inclinación de cabeza Sora también, y entonces el muchacho estaba dormido otra se inhala profundamente, disfrutando del olor del champú de Sora. Al exhalar, cerró los ojos, y antes de Roxas estaba dormido demasiado largos.

XxXxX

" _¿De dónde eres, muchacho! " -gritó el hombre. El muchacho temblaba en su escondite, esperando que el hombre no lo encontraría. Pero lo hizo. El hombre abrió las puertas del armario y agarró el brazo del chico, tirando de él más o menos desde el pequeño espacio. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta._

" _Pensé que podía esconder, pequeño bastardo? inútil pedazo de basura ". -dijo, levantando un puño. El muchacho se cubrió la cara, gritando._

XxXxX

Sora gritó, sacudiendo despierto. Roxas, quien de inmediato se despertó al oír el sonido del grito de Sora, que se celebró la clausura chico. Sora estaba llorando, y él sacudió cuando Roxas lo sostenía. Finalmente se calmó y Roxas le besó suavemente en la frente.

"Todo está bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Estoy aquí." -susurró-. Sora asintió.

"R ... Roxas ... por favor ... no me dejes ..." exclamó. Roxas asintió.

"Nunca. Nunca me iré". dijo. Sora parecía ser relajante, y en poco tiempo se dejó caer en un sueño inquieto.

XxXxX

Sora dormido toda la tarde del día siguiente. Roxas entró en la cocina y se encontró Axel solo, cocinando algo que olía muy bien. Roxas se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y miró a Axel.

"Necesitas algo?" Axel preguntó. Roxas suspiró.

"Pasé la noche con Sora anoche." dijo. Axel se dio la vuelta, casi dejando caer una sartén.

"Quizá ustedes dos ..." empezó a decir. Roxas negó con la cabeza.

"No, cuando lo traje hasta que no quería que me fuera, así que no lo hice. Pero se despertó en medio de la noche gritando como si estuviera recibiendo asesinado. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" -preguntó. Axel suspiró.

"Ese no es mi historia para compartir." dijo. Roxas suspiró.

"Vamos, Axel. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Él ha estado buscando más y más cansado de todos los días. Tengo que saber lo que está pasando con él." dijo. Axel dudó por un minuto, y luego finalmente gimió.

"Bien. Me va a odiar por esto, pero me imagino que tienen derecho a saber". dijo. Roxas asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar por fin la historia de Sora. De repente, Sora entró en la cocina.

"Mmmmmm! Axel, la cena huele bien." -dijo, mirando como él acaba de conseguir más de un frío enorme. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y su pelo era casi plana, sólo pequeños fragmentos hacia arriba. Roxas miró a Axel, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, es una receta nueva. Sweet Soup Cajun con fideos y pollo Szechuan salsa dulce. Va bien hasta ahora." dijo. Puso el pollo en la sartén y se volvió a Sora.

"Te ves como el infierno. Sueño malo?" , se preguntó. Sora asintió.

"Si. Pesadillas. Pero Roxas estaba conmigo, así que estaba bien." dijo, sonriendo a Roxas. Roxas le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo voy a ir a tomar una ducha y prepárate para la cena." dijo, saliendo de la cocina. Estaba en lo alto de las escaleras cuando una puerta se abrió y salió Zexion. Roxas sonrió.

"Hey Zex, tener una buena noche?" , se preguntó. Zexion le miró.

"¿Qué?" , se preguntó. Roxas sonrió maliciosamente.

" _Oh Dios, Demyx. Sí, sí, más fuerte._ " repitió. Zexion se puso rojo brillante.

"No te preocupes. Yo no creo que nadie más oyó". dijo. Zexion suspiró. Roxas sonrió.

"Creo que debería ser más tranquilo." Zexion dijo. Roxas se rió.

"Podría ser una buena idea." dijo. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo en silencio durante un rato. Finalmente Roxas preguntó algo que había querido durante un tiempo.

"Así que ... ¿cómo te terminan viviendo aquí?" , se preguntó. Zexion suspiró.

"Mis padres no veían con buenos elección en mi ..." buscó la palabra adecuada.

"Amante?" Roxas ofrecido. Zexion encogió de hombros.

"Supongo. De todos modos, se le dará ya sea hacia arriba o salir. Nunca me han gustado de todos modos." dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Ya veo." dijo. Finalmente llegaron a la escalera, y Roxas no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Zexion había llegado tan si sintiera la pregunta, sonrió, una ocurrencia rara.

"Demyx tiene los munchies. Guardo comida chatarra en mi habitación." dijo. Roxas enarcó una ceja.

"Ustedes dos no comparten una habitación?" , se preguntó. Zexion casi se ahogó.

"Yo no sería capaz de caminar." , respondió. Roxas se echó a reír.

"Sí, lo entiendo." dijo. Encogió de hombros y Zexion entró en la habitación de la derecha, mientras que los pisos superiores, Roxas. Entró en su cuarto de baño, desnudo (* * hemorragia nasal instantánea) y abrió la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente.

Cuando Roxas terminó su ducha, se vistió (aw) y bajó las escaleras. Axel aún estaba en la cocina, pero Sora se fue. La pelirroja se volvió a Roxas al entrar.

"Le dije a Sora que estabas preguntando acerca de su pasado." dijo. Roxas miró a él.

"¿Y?" , se preguntó. Axel suspiró.

"Tengo permiso para contar todo. ¡Es hora de que aprendas pasado de Sora."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Cuando Sora era joven, su madre fue asesinada. Su padre fue devastada. Empezó a beber. Había sido amigo de Sora Riku a través de, por lo que he oído cosas. Dijo que era sólo para beber, que él no estaba mucho.

Luego empezamos a encontrar moretones en su cuerpo. En lugares que no verían normalmente, sólo Sora había estado en obvio dolor, así que hicimos lo que nos muestran. Su padre le pegaba. Realmente demasiado malo. Una vez que se presentó a la escuela en tanto dolor que tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital. Él tenía tres costillas rotas y varias fracturas. La policía no haría nada porque no había ninguna prueba padre de Sora hizo nada. Sora no tenía familia, por lo que no podía darle vuelta pulg

De todos modos, finalmente se puso demasiado mal, y nos fuimos a casa de Sora a buscarlo. Sólo que él no estaba allí. Se encontró a su padre muerto en el sofá. Alcohol envenenamiento. Sora se fue. Hemos buscado por todas partes él. Finalmente lo encontramos ... in .. en un club ... él ... se coló en ... "Axel vaciló. Él seriamente parecía que iba a vomitar.

"Axel?" Roxas preguntó. Axel negó con la cabeza.

"Él fue violada tres veces." se ahogó. Roxas pronto se sintió enfermo. Quería correr escaleras arriba y se aferran a Sora y nunca dejarlo ir.

"Le ganamos a los chicos que hicieron lo malo. Cuando hablamos con la policía, dijo que tendríamos que esperar a presentar cargos porque estaban en cuidados intensivos". ofreció una sonrisa débil. "Sora no era lo mismo. Él se deprimió, y él no quería hablar con nadie. Tuve que obligarlo a venir a vivir conmigo, y luego se pasaba todo su tiempo en su habitación. Él ni siquiera mirar a nadie. Todos tratamos. Finalmente Namine conseguí a través de él. Ella iría todos los días y hablar con él. Ella se hagan dibujos para él, y finalmente empezó a hablar con ella. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a abrir a todos nosotros. Pero no le gustaba que lo toquen. Cualquier contacto humano y él se asuste. Iría todo pálido y te quedes ahí parado ". suspiró.

"Con el tiempo mejoró. Ahora ya no le importa contacto, pero tiene que ser en sus términos. Y nunca realmente conseguido acercarse a nadie, excepto yo, Riku y Naminé. Pues bien, hasta que llegaste tú. Le gustaba que la momento en que entró por la puerta. " dijo. Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Así que ya sabes la historia de Sora. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Axel preguntó. Roxas ni siquiera dudar.

"Voy a encontrar a Sora, y yo lo voy a celebrar, y yo no voy a dejar a su lado."  
, dijo. Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Axel, el rubio se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Axel sonrió.

"Ya era hora. Sora ha estado esperando." dijo a nadie.

XxXxX

"Sora?" Roxas llamó, corriendo a la morena habitación. Él no estaba allí. Roxas corrió a la sala de estar, donde Larxene, Marluxia, Riku y Xion se encontraban.

"¿Han visto a Sora?" , se preguntó. Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza. Gimiendo, Roxas corrió al piso de arriba. Comprobó habitación de Sora de nuevo, entonces su propia habitación en caso de que la morena había estado buscando.

"¿Dónde estás Sora?" -susurró-. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Sora le había dicho una vez Roxas que su lugar favorito para ir era el jardín. Detrás de la casa había un jardín de rosas de color púrpura. Era como un laberinto. Roxas Sora sabía que tenía que estar allí. Corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia el jardín. De pie en el patio y mirando hacia fuera, sabía que iba a ser difícil.

"SORA!" Roxas gritó. Al principio no había nada.

"SORA! USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ!" volvió a llamar. Esta vez nos dieron una respuesta. Sora se movía lentamente alrededor de uno de los rosales.

"Roxas?" dijo en voz baja. Roxas miró a Sora por un segundo, un poco sorprendido de que Sora se encontró con tanta facilidad. Luego corrió hacia el joven morena antes de que pudiera pensar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Sora dejó escapar un chillido pequeño.

"Sora. Te prometo que nunca te dejaré nunca.". Roxas susurró. Sora se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Luego empezó a llorar. Roxas sólo lo sostenía, no dejar ir.

"Te lo prometo. Nunca me iré". Roxas repetido.

XxXxX

Xion y Naminé estaba junto a la gran ventana, viendo como Roxas celebrada Sora.

"Aw. Son tan lindo." Xion dijo. Namine asintió.

"Um, ¿deberíamos estar viendo? Parece una especie de momento privado". dijo. Xion se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. No es como ellos nos ven. Además, él es mi hermano. Es mi derecho a saber lo que está pasando en su vida." Xion argumentó. Namine asintió de nuevo.

"Supongo que sí". ella respondió. Entonces ella sonrió.

"Hey, Xion. ¿Sabes lo que las rosas púrpuras representan?" -le preguntó. Xion miró a ella.

"¿Qué?" -le preguntó. Namine mantuvo la mirada fija en el dos por debajo.

"Amor a primera vista". dijo.

XxXxX

Más tarde esa noche, Roxas, una vez más se encontró mirando una película de terror con Xion, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Riku y Sora. Esta vez estaban viendo Actividad Paranormal 2, y Sora fue una vez más, enterrado en el hombro de Roxas. Esta vez, sin embargo, Roxas cuenta de que Riku no le estaba dando miradas malvadas. En cambio, él tenía sus brazos alrededor de Xion, concentrándose intensamente en la película y de vez en cuando mirando por encima de ellos.

"Esto es definitivamente mejor que el anterior". Larxene dijo durante una de las partes menos interesantes. Ella era sin duda justo, y el trueno afuera no ayudó. De pronto, una puerta en la película se cerró de golpe en el momento exacto del trueno aplaudió. Todo el mundo gritaba, pero Sora gritó más fuerte y se agarró del brazo de Roxas con más fuerza.

Por último, la película terminó, y Sora aflojó su agarre en Roxas, pero se quedó enterrado en el hombro de Roxas. Una vez más, todos se quedaron donde estaban, ni ganas de levantarme.

"Esto parece familiar." Roxas dijo. Miró hacia abajo, y no se sorprendió al ver a Sora duerme.

"Creo que soy primera vez." dijo, recogiendo Sora y subir las escaleras. Esta vez, cuando él pasó la habitación Demyx no se detuvo a escuchar, en lugar de continuar habitación de Sora. Una vez más se coloca Sora hacia abajo sobre la cama, y esta vez, cuando Sora se despertó, Roxas se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

"Voy a estar de vuelta. Pijama necesidad". dijo. Sora asintió y Roxas caminó lentamente por la habitación y salió por la puerta.

"Hey, Roxas". Roxas se volvió y vio a Riku allí de pie. Roxas sonrió.

"Hey, Riku. ¿Qué pasa?" , se preguntó. Riku suspiró.

"Mira, yo sólo quiero decir que me alegro de que estés haciendo Sora feliz, y si lo lastimas te voy a tirar de la azotea." se rió.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse. Nunca voy a lastimar Sora." dijo. A medida que se alejaba un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza.

"Por cierto, Riku. Hurt mi hermana y se le va de la azotea." dijo, sonriendo. Riku se puso rojo, pero no dijo nada. Roxas se rió de nuevo y se fue a su habitación.

XxXxX

Roxas regresó a la habitación de Sora, de nuevo en los pantalones y la camisa no, y se acercó a la cama de Sora. Sora todavía estaba despierto, y se las arregló para quitarse la camisa también. Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Delgado cuerpo bronceado de Sora era hermosa. Roxas se acercó y se deslizó bajo las sábanas con Sora. La morena rizada inmediatamente a los brazos de Roxas, Roxas y le dio la bienvenida con mucho gusto. Roxas escuchó la respiración de Sora se convirtió en firme, y se quedó dormido. Roxas sonrió y besó a la morena en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Dulces sueños, Sora". -susurró-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Roxas entró en la cocina, seguido de Sora. Axel estaba sentado en la barra, hablando rápidamente en el teléfono, de espaldas a ellos.

"Si. No, está bien. Entiendo. Sí, voy a decirles. Yeah. Bye tía. Mhm". colgó el teléfono y suspiró ruidosamente. Se dio la vuelta y saltó un poco.

"Me has asustado! Damn. Roxas que era su madre. Han sido retenido. Supongo que había un problema con el negocio o lo que sea, por lo que no vamos a estar de vuelta dentro de dos semanas". dijo. En la primera Roxas no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Luego miró a Sora, que tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Cool". dijo simplemente. Sora se rió. Axel negó con la cabeza.

"Juro que ustedes dos son la misma persona." dijo. Los dos chicos se rieron y salió de la habitación. Axel sonrió.

"No lo he visto así desde hace tiempo." dijo.

XxXxX

"Hey, Nami?" Sora preguntó, metiendo la cabeza en la puerta. Namine miró, sonriendo.

"Oye, Sora. ¿Qué pasa?" -le preguntó. Él entró, sonriendo.

"No mucho." , respondió. Namine le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

"Pareces muy feliz. ¿Dónde está Roxas?" -le preguntó.

"Se fue a decirle a Xion que vas a quedar por un tiempo. Roxie va a estar aquí por una semana más dos!" -exclamó alegremente. Namine sonrió.

"Roxie?" -le preguntó. Sora se ruborizó.

"Si. Es un apodo." , respondió. Namine rió.

"¿De verdad le gusta, qué no. ¿Lo ha dicho?" -le preguntó. Sora frunció el ceño.

"Todavía no. Yo ... Tengo miedo de que él no siente lo mismo. Yo no creo que estoy listo para otra decepción." , respondió.Namine asintió.

"Entiendo. Pero ¿cómo va a saber nunca si usted no toma el riesgo. Dile a él, y si él no siente lo mismo, al menos se admite sus verdaderos sentimientos." dijo. Sora asintió.

"¡Está bien! Le voy a decir hoy." dijo. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" Naminé llama. Roxas asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Oye, Sora, yo estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Tengo un antojo de una hamburguesa picante y un batido de chocolate." dijo. Sora sonrió.

"¡Claro!" -gritó. Roxas asintió.

"Great! Nos vemos en la cocina." dijo, dejando. Sora volvió a Naminé.

"Esta es tu oportunidad." la chica rubia dijo. Sora asintió con la cabeza, dejando a seguir Roxas.

XxXxX

"Hey, Xi! Adivina qué!" Roxas dijo, va a la habitación de Xion. Xion levantó la vista de su libro, sonriendo.

"¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?" -le preguntó. Roxas sonrió.

"Nos vamos a quedar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Mamá y papá se levantó". dijo. Xion sonrió.

"Muy bien. Eso significa que usted obtiene más tiempo con Sora." dijo. Roxas se sonrojó un poco.

"Supongo". dijo. Xion se rió.

"¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes ya?" -le preguntó. Roxas negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

"Yo ... no sé cómo ...", dijo. Xion sonrió.

"Sólo habla desde su corazón ... si usted tiene uno." -dijo, sonriendo. Roxas frunció el ceño.

"Ja, ja. Divertido". dijo. Suspirando, se sentó en la cama de Xion.

"Watcha readin?" , se preguntó. Xion se encogió de hombros.

"Se llama 'The Hunger Games'. Es un gran libro. Usted debe leer". dijo. Roxas sonrió.

"Tal vez. Si te gusta, debe ser bueno." , respondió. Él suspiró.

"Tal vez lo llevaré a almorzar y le digo. Será como una cita." dijo. Xion sonrió.

"Me parece bien. Vayan a preguntarle a él. Estoy seguro de que va a sentir lo mismo. Y si no lo hace ... bueno, al menos lo intentaste, ¿no?" dijo. Él asintió con la cabeza, de pie.

"Gracias Xi". dijo, dejando. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sora, pero entonces recordó la morena se había ido a ver a Naminé. Suspirando, bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó a la puerta de Namine.

"¡Adelante!" Naminé llama. Roxas asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Oye, Sora, yo estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Tengo un antojo de una hamburguesa picante y un batido de chocolate." dijo. Sora sonrió.

"¡Claro!" -gritó. Roxas asintió.

"Great! Nos vemos en la cocina." dijo, dejando. Él sonrió, caminando por las escaleras hasta la cocina a esperar a su amor secreto.

XxXxX

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres Sora. Me voy a comprar". Roxas dijo, sentado en la pequeña cabina en la cafetería Villa Crepú frunció el ceño.

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo. Tengo dinero". dijo. Roxas negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo estoy pagando por ti." dijo. Sora se rió entre dientes, y Roxas le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

"Es tu cabello. Incluso cuando se agita su cabeza nunca se mueve. Es ... que desafía la gravedad". Sora explicó. Esto hizo sonreír a Roxas.

"Eres extraño." dijo. Una camarera se acercó, sonriendo.

"¿Qué le sirvo?" -le preguntó. Roxas le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Voy a tener una hamburguesa picante con patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate." dijo. Miró a Sora, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a tener el mismo". dijo. La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, y Roxas miró por la ventana, tratando de reunir el valor para decirle a Sora cómo se sentía, sin saber que Sora estaba haciendo lo mismo. Finalmente ambos se dio pulg

"Hey ..." dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Roxas sonrió.

"En primer lugar". dijo. Sora negó con la cabeza.

"No, tú". le dijo a Roxas, quien suspiró.

"Bueno ... yo sólo ... yo iba a decir ... Me alegro de que puedo llegar a estar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Es muy divertido estar contigo ... y los demás ..." tartamudeó. Sora trató de no mostrar su decepción, y Roxas no lo notó.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" , se preguntó. Sora dudó por un minuto.

"Yo ... estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. Me alegro de que te vas a quedar". dijo. Roxas asintió con la cabeza, y la camarera trajo su comida. Los dos le dio las gracias, y comieron en relativo silencio. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a la casa, y Sora se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, mientras que Roxas entró en la sala de estar, viendo Xion allí leyendo su libro.

"¿Cómo te fue?" -preguntó ella, ya adivinar por la forma en Sora se retiró por las escaleras. Roxas suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella.

"Horrible. Me atraganté. Yo le dije que estaba contento llego a quedarme aquí con él ... y todos los demás." dijo. Xion suspiró.

"Ouch. Eso debe haber chupado". dijo. Roxas asintió.

"Me voy a mi habitación a revolcarse en la autocompasión si alguien me necesita". dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminar hasta el primer conjunto de escaleras, y luego el segundo. Al pasar por sala de Sora oyó un grito ensordecedor y un accidente como rotura de cristales. Abrió la puerta de Sora y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Sora estaba llorando, gritando como un loco y rompiendo varias baratijas de vidrio, como los que él había comprado el primer día que estuvo aquí, en pedazos en el suelo. Él abrió la puerta y dio tres pasos, atrayendo la atención de Sora. Roxas siguió su camino como Sora miró, asombrado.

"Rox ..." empezó a decir, pero Roxas ya estaba allí, Sora envolver en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

"Sora. Te quiero." -susurró, y se quedó sin aliento Sora. Luego empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Rox ... Roxas ... yo ... yo ... te amo demasiado ..." balbuceó entre sollozos. Roxas lo sostenía.

Se quedaron así un rato antes de Sora finalmente se calmó. Roxas lo llevó a su cama y le mintió abajo.

"Duerme ahora. Todo va a estar mejor en la mañana." dijo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**LIMÓN *** EMPIEZA AQUÍ *****_

_**1 semana más tarde ...**_

Sora gimió suavemente mientras Roxas rastro de besos por el cuello de luz, moviéndose hacia abajo a su pecho desnudo. El rubio siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar a la cintura de los calzoncillos de Sora. Sonriendo se trasladó de nuevo y le plantó un beso en los labios de la morena. Sora con mucho gusto le devolvió el beso hasta Roxas hacia atrás, tirando de la ropa interior de Sora.

"Están en el camino." -susurró, deslizando ellos con ayuda de Sora. Miembro de Sora ya estaba duro, y Roxas no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Impaciente, ¿verdad?" -dijo, sonriendo. Sora frunció el ceño.

"Cállate y empezar." él respondió, con la voz ya temblar. Roxas sonrió.

"Como quieras". dijo. El rubio se movió hacia abajo y tomó miembro de Sora punzante en la boca. Sora quejó en voz alta, yendo contra sus caderas para conseguir más en la boca del rubio. Roxas casi sonrió de nuevo, manteniendo las caderas de Sora hacia abajo y moviendo lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sora gimió aún más, tratando desesperadamente de moverse, pero no pudo. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría ser Roxas fuertes.

Poco a poco, Roxas se aceleró. Finalmente Sora no podía soportarlo, y, gritando, él vino en la boca de Roxas. Roxas tragó hasta la última gota, disfrutando del sabor salado. Cuando había ordeñado finalmente Sora seco, se sentó, sonriendo a su novio hermoso.

No, novio no estaba bien. Eso era demasiado infantil una palabra. Su amante.

"Dios, eres hermosa." dijo, jadeando. Sora sonrió, sin aliento para hablar.

"¿Estás listo?" , se preguntó. Sora asintió con la cabeza y sonrió Roxas, besándolo de nuevo. Luego tomó tres dedos y los puso en boca de Sora.

"Suck". dijo. Sora vaciló un momento y luego tomó los dedos en la boca y lo chupó hasta que estuvieron todo Roxas los sacó y extendió las piernas de Sora.

"Relájate". dijo. Sora asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando Roxas deslizó el dedo índice en el que todavía se tensó. Roxas lo besó de nuevo.

"Relájate. Va a sentir mejor." dijo. Sora volvió a asentir, y dejó que su cuerpo se relaje. Roxas inserta un segundo dedo, y una vez más Sora se tensó ante el sentimiento desconocido, pero esta vez se las arregló para relajarse con mayor rapidez. Roxas hizo una especie de tijera un par de veces, y luego deslizó el dedo pasado pulg Esta vez Sora no tensa, y Roxas difundir su entrada aparte. Luego sacó los dedos y se colocó frente a la entrada de Sora.

"Esto puede doler un poco. Solo trata de relajarte y te sentirás mejor." dijo. Sora asintió con la cabeza, preparándose. Roxas deslizó su miembro duro en Sora, quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Roxas se detuvo y esperó a Sora para Sora asintió con la cabeza, y continuó Roxas, moviendo lentamente hasta que fue sepultado por completo en la entrada de Sora. Sora gimió suavemente, y Roxas se inclinó, besando a su amante hermosa, que con mucho gusto le devolvió el beso. Roxas se apartó, jadeando por el calor alrededor de su miembro.

"¿Listo?" -preguntó de nuevo. Sora asintió y Roxas se deslizó lentamente de nuevo hasta que la punta se quedó dentro. Luego se apartó lentamente, haciendo que Sora gemir en voz alta. Roxas continuó el proceso lento y gradual aceleración hasta que Sora estaba gimiendo con cada embestida. Roxas se llevó miembro duro de Sora en su mano y acarició al compás de sus embestidas hasta que ambos estuvieran gritando de placer.

Finalmente ambos se dejó escapar un fuerte grito, ya que ambos se reunieron. Jadeando, Roxas se retiró de Sora y cayó a su lado. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo. Luego besó a Roxas Sora una vez más antes de caer dormido.

_**LIMÓN *** TERMINA AQUÍ *****_

XxXxX

Sora ojos se abrieron lentamente, y vio Roxas tirando sus pantalones.

"¿A dónde vas?" , se preguntó. Roxas miró, sonriendo.

"Hungry. ¿Quieres venir a la cocina conmigo?" , se preguntó. Sora asintió.

"No debo vestirme?" , se preguntó. Roxas negó con la cabeza, levantando Sora, que estaba envuelto en una manta, en sus brazos y lo llevó abajo de novia de estilo.

"No hay nadie en casa. Tenemos tiempo". dijo, besando la frente de Sora.

En la cocina, Roxas establecer Sora suavemente hacia abajo sobre una silla.

"Sore?" Roxas preguntó. Sora asintió.

"Un poco". , respondió. Roxas sonrió.

"Va a mejorar". dijo. Sora volvió a asentir, y Roxas abrió la nevera.

"Qué quiere?" , se preguntó. Sora pensó por un minuto.

"Pancakes?" , se preguntó. Roxas se rió.

"¿En serio? Está bien." dijo.

XxXxX

Sora y Roxas estaban disfrutando de panqueques de chocolate cuando Xion y Naminé volvió a casa. Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina y miró a Sora, que todavía tenía sólo la manta, que ahora estaba a la vuelta de la cintura, a Roxas, que no tenía camisa, luego de vuelta a Sora, que se ruborizaba con fiereza.

"Um ... Sora ... ¿por qué estás desnudo?" Namine preguntó. Xion suspiró.

"No lo hice en la cocina, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella. Roxas se rió.

"Ew! Estamos comiendo panqueques, realmente creo que lo hicimos aquí?" -gritó. Sora se rió, todavía un poco roja.

"No veo cómo es de tu incumbencia." dijo. Las dos chicas se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sea. Ustedes van a querer vestirse. Axel y Larxene were ..." antes de Xion pudo terminar la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe.

"... Detrás de nosotros." Xion terminado. Axel y Larxene se quedó mirando a los Roxas medio desnudos y el completamente desnudo Sora. Sora hizo un chirrido pequeño y tiró de la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su cabeza. Roxas se quedó completamente en silencio.

"¿En serio? En la cocina?" Axel preguntó. Roxas negó con la cabeza. Larxene se echó a reír.

"!" ella chilló. Roxas se puso rojo brillante.

"No, no lo hice!" -gritó. Suspirando, se puso de pie, levantó Sora en sus brazos, y se alejó.

"Si nos disculpa, mi amante y yo tenemos un asunto importante que atender." dijo, tan en serio que todo el mundo se echó a reír. Roxas Sora lleva arriba y volvió a la habitación de Sora.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante." dijo. Sora no respondió, por lo que Roxas lo puso sobre la cama y se movió la manta de la cara.Él ya estaba dormido.

"Dios que eres hermosa." -susurró-. Suspirando, se cayó en la cama al lado de Sora, y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido demasiado, la celebración de Sora en sus brazos.

XxXxX

_**1 semana más tarde ...**_

El timbre de la puerta alertó a todos los padres que Roxas y Xion finalmente había llegado. Axel fue a la puerta y dejar en ellos, llevándolos a la sala, donde todo el mundo estaba diciendo adiós. Padres de Roxas Axel sacó a un lado, y Roxas susurrando notado ellos. Axel parecía un poco molesto, pero poco emocionado. Entraron en la habitación, y Roxas se notaba que estaban a punto de decir algo importante.

"Chicos, tienen que hablar con Roxas y Xion solo. ¿Podrías esperar todo en la cocina?" Axel dijo. Todo el mundo se levantó y se fue, pero Axel no fue así.

"Los niños, me temo que tengo malas noticias." su madre-. Roxas miró a Xion.

"El negocio tuvo que pasar, pero tenemos que pasar a Hollow Bastion durante un año." su padre-. Roxas ojos se ensancharon.

"De ninguna manera! Yo no quiero vivir allí!" -gritó. Xion asintió con la cabeza. Axel se aclaró la garganta.

"Eso es lo que yo quería hablar con ustedes dos". le dijo a sus padres. "Creo que debería quedarme aquí y vivir conmigo. Si usted sólo va a estar allí por un año, no tendría sentido para ellos tener que ir, y luego volver antes de que pueda acomodarse". dijo. Padres Roxas y Xion se miraron el uno al otro, y luego a Roxas y Xion.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer dos?" le preguntaron. Roxas miró a Xion, quien asintió.

"Nos vamos a quedar!" dijeron al mismo tiempo exacto. Sus padres sonrieron.

"Bien entonces. Te llevaremos a casa para conseguir un poco más de sus cosas, y te puedes quedar aquí. Pero con una condición." miraron a Axel.

"Usted tiene que comenzar en el crepúsculo de alta. Tienen que terminar la escuela". su madre-. Axel se rió.

"Por supuesto. No estoy totalmente irresponsable. Puedo ocuparme de otras dos personas." dijo. Sus padres sonrieron.

"Genial. Está decidido entonces. Vamos, vamos a hacer las cosas un poco más y luego vamos a llevarte a casa." sonrió y miró a Xion, quien también sonrió.

Ellos estaban en casa.


End file.
